memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Scotch whisky
Scotch whisky, often shortened to Scotch, was an Earth alcoholic beverage, a whisky originating from Scotland. Scotch was one of the many alcoholic beverages enjoyed by Zefram Cochrane. In April 2063, the night before his historic warp flight abroad the Phoenix, Cochrane, who along with Deanna Troi was already drunk on multiple shots of tequila, poured a glass of Scotch for Troi and himself, telling her it was the "good stuff" - though after seeing her less-than-thrilled reaction (a spectacle which Will Riker, having just discovered her in the bar, very much enjoyed witnessing), he decided it wasn't so good after all and threw the bottle on the ground, almost hitting Riker. The following evening, after the Vulcan survey ship followed the Phoenix back to Earth and made First Contact, Cochrane served Scotch to the visitors, making the beverage the first example of Human cuisine consumed by an (acknowledged) alien race. ( ) In 2153, Arctic Archaeology Team scientist made a bet with Commander about the discovery of a crashed vessel, and won a bottle of Scotch. Unfortunately, he was assimilated by the Borg before he could claim his prize. ( ) Later that year, shortly after departed from Earth on a heading to , Jonathan Archer and Commander Charles Tucker III shared a bottle of Scotch in the vessel's mess hall. At one point, they toasted a round of the drink to Henry Archer. ( ) Jonathan Archer was fond of Scotch. In 2154, after returning to Earth from the Delphic Expanse, Archer ordered Scotch in a bar in San Francisco. ( ) Montgomery Scott had a refined taste for Scotch. Scott's palate was sensitive enough to tell the synthehol variety from the real thing. Chekov once claimed that Scotch "was inwented [''sic] by a little old lady from Leningrad," when Scott attested to Scotch's superiority over vodka. ''In the alternate reality, made the same claim to an alien woman at 's birthday party in 2263. Previously, took a bottle of Scotch from Chekov's possessions to drink with Kirk, and its existence surprised both as they thought "he only liked vodka". ( ; ; ) Scott also used a bottle of Scotch to intoxicate one of multiple Kelvans who took control of the in 2268. ( ) After an incident on Nimbus III, Scott offered Klingon General Korrd some Scotch with the words, "I never thought I'd ''ever be drinking with a Klingon." ( ) After being rescued from the Dyson sphere by the ''Enterprise-D in 2369, Scott ordered a neat Scotch in Ten Forward and had his first introduction to synthehol, to his displeasure. ( ) McNary offered to stop by Dixon Hill's office with a bottle of Scotch. ( ) Dixon Hill ordered himself a neat Scotch at Rex's Bar. According to Rex, it was Hill's usual beverage. ( ) Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien drank Scotch and sang "Jerusalem" in 2371. ( ) Scotch was a favorite of Julian Bashir's after leaving the Battle of Britain holoprogram. He liked it neat. ( ) Benjamin Sisko served Scotch at a dinner he had organized for his senior staff in late 2373. ( ) In 2374, Worf and Miles O'Brien wagered a bottle of bloodwine against a bottle of Scotch whisky if Jadzia Dax beat Quark in a game of tongo. Quark was triumphant and O'Brien told Worf that he would like "single malt, preferably something from the Highlands." ( ) Several weeks later, Scotch was served at Lisa Cusak's wake. ( ) Miles O'Brien replicated a chewing gum, called Wee Bairns, in the flavor of Scotch, and gave a piece to Julian Bashir. ( ) Scotch was also available in Vic's Las Vegas Lounge. Vic Fontaine himself enjoyed it. ( ) , Jonathan Archer ordered a Scotch from the maitre d' of a Chinese restaurant.}} External links * * de:Scotch Whisky Category:Earth beverages Category:The Dixon Hill Series Category:Alcoholic beverages Category:Deleted and unused material in background